


YouTube Highschool

by TheOlympusGeek



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, cryaotic, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOlympusGeek/pseuds/TheOlympusGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new Highschool just opened up! Youtube Highschool! Join class 5N on their new, exciting journey through Youtube High, full of fun, friendship and romance!</p>
<p>Its a new and fresh start for the students in YouTube High, a school for teens with exceptional intelligence, skills or both! The school year is going smoothly, until the spiteful Hatte Commentonus reers his ugly head...</p>
<p>With a dramatic turn of events, the class of 5N must seek out the traitor in there mist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_Felix's P.O.V._ **

  
Felix stood outside his new school. Well, everyone here was new, this school had just opened. Everyone who was here had to fill in an application form, do an aptitude test and an interview. Felix heard that there was verging on ten thousand applicants who sent in a form. Anyone from the ages of thirteen to eighteen. On an appointed date, of course. Felix had been seventeen on that date.

" YouTube High," said a big sign, in big, bold, proud letters. YouTube High was a large and modern building, three stories high, the front wall mostly glass. It was beautiful.

Taking a shaky breath, Felix gulped, and made his way to the entrance.

He could here sounds of excitement all around him. Friends greeting friends, people making new friends.

"Friends all round" Felix thought numbly. To be honest, Felix didn't really want to be here. He wanted home.

Sweet, sweet, Sweden. If Sweden could be sweet...

Ah well, it sounds nice.

Felix shoved the heavy, glass door open. The corridor was wide and well lit. Bright. Cheerful.

If a school could ever manage to capture those feelings in a corridor, somehow this one did. It almost made Felix want to learn.

... Almost...

A few metres up, were the lockers. The corridor was marked :" First year".

Felix shuddered. He didn't particularly want to get caught with puny 13 year olds.

"Well, I'm short enough to blend in," he thought bitterly. As people so loved to remind him back home. That thought made him wonder why he was so eager for home.

Thankfully, the school was well sign posted. His year was on the third floor. The lockers were on both sides of the corridor, a door to a classroom every few lockers.  
"Fifth Year" the corridor was marked, on the right wall.

Every year was split into four groups. N, E, S and W. Those letters, stand for North, East, South and West. It had nothing to do with those directions, they just made a good name for each class. In each class was twenty five students exactly. No more, no less.

Felix reckoned that the person who set up this system was OCD or something...

There was no one else in the corridor. Mainly because it was a Sunday, and everyone had literally just arrived. All the other students were going to there dorms, or checking out the shops in the island, Googal. The only occupants on the island were the staff, and students. And of course the lovely wildlife.

The reason why the school was open was so that students could, if they so pleased, could get their barings in this new, large, and strange school. And put their books in their lockers.

Because that was the logical thing to do, Felix was the only one who had done it so far. He hadn't even been inside his dorm, or met his roommates yet.

Felix swung his school bag of his back and unzipped it. Absently, Felix stuffed his books aggressively into his poxy locker.

Finally, when all his books were in, he sighed, and zipped up his bag. Felix locked his locker, and sauntered back the way he came.

He had to admit, the school was impressive. Wide windows let through plenty of natural light, making the pristine white walls glow. In case of a dark day, lights on the ceilings. The doors to the classes were sleek glass, with a thin silver handle running most of the way down. The floors were tile, like ones you would see in a Spanish resort or something. Oh, like everything else, clean and pristine.

Outside was just as pretty. Lush green fields skirted the island of Googal, with palm trees, rare and exotic types of flowers and a large variety of fawna. A majestic chestnut tree stood firm and proud on the front lawn of the school. So, yes, very scenic.

Also, a slight breeze blew in from the sea. The sun beamed down, making everything glow warmly.

All felix had to do now was go to his dorm, to see what horrors awaited him there.

 

 

_**  
Sorry if Pewds is bit ...well, not him, than sorry! <it's part of my story, so you may like or lump it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.... :)** _

_**Hi, so I already have this story written on Wattpad and Quotev.... SoooOoOooooO you can... Check it out???? Maybe get up to speed???** _


	2. Chapter 2

Mark's P.O.V.

Mark was kneeling on the ground, fidgeting with his PC. Thankfully, the dorms were modern. Very. 

Plugs were plentyful, the wifi code for this particular dorm was taped to the door (and with an awesome signal), and it had a pretty decent TV there already. All in all, Mark was pretty happy with the whole setup. 

Oh yeah, and his bags were already here, before he had arrived. And so was his roommate's luggage.

When his computer was finally in place, Mark sat on the floor. He yawned and stretched out his arms. It had been a pretty long plane trip. Even though it was about 12:30 local time, Marks eyes started to feel heavy and droop shut. 

Just then, the door flew open, and a burly lump of a person burst though. Mark jumped, and scrambled to his feet. 

Awkward silence followed, as the two sized each other up. The new boy in the room was quite taller than Mark, which, unfortunately, wasn't hard. He had a sturdy build and sparkling brown eyes. The dude had glasses, a dark scruff on his chin, and a weird bear hat. With ears. That hung there. For no reason. The long ears were just... There. 

Mark's first thoughts? What a weird hat.

" Hi," the dude said, Breaking the silence. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Ken." 

He had thick southern accent. From Mississippi. Whoopee...

" Hey Ken, I'm Mark." Mark replied, with a friendly tone. He squeezed Ken's hand, returning the firm shake.

Another silence followed. Ken's eyes wondered to the floor beside Mark. The most awkward thing? Neither had let go.

Ken cleared his throat and looked at Mark again, forcing another smile. 

"So, uh, Mark, how- how you doin'?" Ken asked.

" Oh good, good, you?" Mark answered politely, trying too look interested, raising his eyebrows.

Another strained smile from Ken. 

"Good. I'm good... SOooo..." He laughed, though it sounded strained and awkward. His eyes wondered to the floor again, then to their still clasped hands. 

Mark suddenly realised it was him who was still holding on.

He let go quickly and took a step back from Ken. 

"Sorry 'bout that, hah, Ken..." He apologised, looking to the floor, clasping his hands together.

Ken laughed, less strain was in his voice. Which was a relief for Mark.

" It's okay," Ken said, and it was evident in his tone that he wanted to just forget about it. 

Ken cleared his throat, and headed towards the two bunk beds. He practically jumped onto the bottom bunk of one of the bunk beds. He folded his arms behind his head, and closed his eyes.

" Ahhhhhh, ohh yeah, that hits the spot," Ken purred, wiggling around a bit. 

He peeped one open, which swivelled to peer at Mark.

" This wasn't your bunk, was it?" He questioned.

Mark shook his head.

" No, I nev-"

" Good, cuz I think I broke it," Ken interrupted. Then he burst out laughing, a real hearty laugh. 

Mark smiled. For Mississippi, Ken was okay. 

Ken groaned and sat up. He looked wearily at the luggage pile at the wall. He sighed, as if he had the weight of the world on his very shoulders. To be honest- Mark felt more sorry for the bed.

Mark smiled again, to himself. 

"Well we start unpacking, then," Mark suggested. Ken looked at him with an expression that said : " Do you hate me with all possible passion that is humanly possible for a man of your size?"

"Aww, c'mon, it'll be fun!!" Mark enthused, sarcastically. He smiled widely. 

Ken glared at him. "If this is your idea of fun, then I do not be wanna be on your bad side."

Mark shrugged, still smirking. 

*****

 

Both boys had just started to unpack, when they heard rustling in the kitchen. Both froze and listened closely. A few seconds later, the bedroom door opened, and another boy strolled in. This guy was smaller than Ken, and slimmer. 

He had sandy brown hair, and sea blue eyes. He had a backpack on his back, and looked slightly nervous. He eyed up Ken and Mark, where they stood, and raised one eyebrow.

" Hi," he said. "I'm... Felix."

Ken strided forward, and held out his hand in a friendly manner. "Hey Felix, I'm Ken, How ya doin'." 

Felix shrugged. He shuck Kens hand briskly, but not rudely. "I'm fine, thanks." 

Felix looked at Mark, eyebrow raised. " And hello...?" 

Wait, was his accent Swedish? A Swede, and a Mississippi guy? God help him.

" Oh hey, I'm Mark, nice to meet you, Felix." Mark said politely. He couldn't shake his hand because of the pile of underwear in his arms. 

The boys chatted for a while, as they unpacked. Felix never really said much, he usually just nodded. So basically, Ken wouldn't shut up. 

Finally, at around 2pm their last roommate appeared. 

First they heard the front door open. Then quiet steps followed. The door opened quietly. A medium height figure walked in. He was wearing a dark hoodie, and jeans. 

"Hey," was all he said, then disappeared into the kitchen. 

"Oh how wonderful," Mark thought. "A big mouth Mississippi man, then a socially awkward Swede, and now an introvert dude who thinks he's better than us. Great."


	3. Chapter 3

Marzia's P.O.V.

 

Marzia sat on her bunk, half listening to her roommates chatting. She wasn't exactly interested in their conversation. Honestly, she couldn't understand Lilly's obsession with "The Rock". 

The bedroom was quite nice, actually. It had mint green walls, and polished wooden floors. The bed cover on her bed, and the bottom bunk opposite, was a clean white. And, it smelled like mint. The other two covers were a baby pink. 

Marzia really liked her dorm. It more like an apartment, actually. It had a kitchen,which was completed with a cooker, mini fridge, sink, dishwasher and washing machine. It also had a toilet with a walk in shower, and of course, the bedroom, which the four girls were now occupying.

Speaking of which, Marzia was also very fond of her roommates. There was Zoë Sugg, Lilly Singh and Racheal Lennon. Some of them were feather heads, and some of them were obsessed with Dwayne Johnson, while others were just plain weird.

And then there was Marzia! <3 

Racheal went so crazy when she found out that Marzia was Italian. She bombarded her with questions about Italy and the language. 

"What's 'dog' in Italian?"

" What's 'house' in Italian?"

" What's 'sex' in Italian?"

That last one slightly creeped out Marzia. 

Zoe wouldn't stop harping on about her boyfriend, Alfie. Who, fortunately for them, was attending the same school!!

Out of all of them, Marzia got on with Lilly the best. As soon as Marzia had walked in, Lilly had dashed over and introduced herself. She chatted to Marzia, and made her feel at ease. And Lilly was the least annoying out of the others. 

Zoe kept pestering the others about 'who were they  crushing on' and 'fav celebs'. Marzia mostly remained quiet through these conversations. 

But Marzia was glad to be here... Although, it was hard saying goodbye to her best friend. Marzia was hopeful that she would gain more friends. 

The school impressed Marzia. Well, the whole place did. Googal was a beautiful island. As soon as Marzia had read the brochure, she was enraptured. From that moment she promised herself she was getting into this school.

She had worked extremely hard this past year. She studied constantly, had tried to improve her social skills, which resulted in a few more friendships, and she had worked to improve her other standing skills as well.

Marzia had literally cried with relief when she had received the letter to say she had been accepted into the school.

       *******

Cry's P.O.V. 

He didn't want to be here. His mum was the only person who wanted him to go. 

"You're a smart kid,"  
she had said. "This school would be perfect for you!"

Firstly, the school didn't exactly require you to be smart. Just not plain stupid. And secondly, how would being shipped off to an island in the middle of the Atlantic, 'be good for him'?

Cry didn't protest. Too much. 

He knew it was what his mum wanted, and he... Respected (?) that. 

The truth? He was scared to argue with his mommy. 

When she 'suggested' anything, it was an order. Cry didn't know why she was so keen to get rid of him, but it worked. And to be honest, the school had impressed him. He actually felt slightly proud when he was accepted. 

But then reality happened. He had to say goodbye to all his friends, leave his hometown and worst of all...his computer.  

And now his roommates seemed like a bunch of simpletons. 

Cry leaned against the counter, in his dorms kitchen. He sighed heavily. Sooner or later, he would have to face his roommates. Or at least, note their existence. The thought made Cry shudder. Social interaction. Yuck.

The school... Cry hadn't exactly examined it, but his quick glance had amazed him. Dude, the place was huge. But he wasn't sure how he would deal with a new school. Truth be told, this whole thing was so overwhelming. Several times at the airport, Cry had lost courage. Even boarding plane, he debated getting off. Even as it took off, he wondered should he cause a massive fuss. But he couldn't. He could just picture his mums face, if he returned home. And he wouldn't be able to stand the shame of his cowardness.

Cry shifted slightly. He could hear the others through the wall. It was mainly one voice, with a Southern accent. He was loud, but sounded fun loving and friendly. But Cry could also hear them laughing. It slightly sickened Cry to think he would have to go in and face them. 

Suddenly, his stomach made a dying whale sound. 

"Oh yeah," Cry thought. "I need to eat." 

Cry stood up straight, stretched, and began mooching in the fridge. He found a cold can of beans, popped them open, and dug in with a spoon. When he was finished, he rinsed out the can and chucked it in the bin. 

The laughing seemed to have died down slightly, so Cry decided he should go in. He took a deep breath. Then another. And another. 

Finally, he could get up and go. 

He opened the door to the bedroom, and walked cautiously in. Silence immediately lapsed in the room. All eyes were on Cry.

 

just a little note, Racheal is not a youtuber. As you probably know. You're not stupid out there. I can tell. Oh yea, and Cry doesn't like his real name in fanfiction, right? (Not that I know it anyway..... I'm not a stalker, I swear!!!!!!)


	4. Chapter 4

Cry's P.O.V. 

The next morning, Cry surfaced awake at roughly 7:03 pm. Across the room from him, Ken was snoring mercilessly. On the bunk above it, Felix lay curling around the covers tenderly. There was muffled shuffling in the kitchen, so Cry assumed it was Mark. If it wasn't, then it was up to Cry to bust some moves.

As silently as he could, he battled his covers off him. Cry pushed himself into a sitting position, his bare feet sweeping the cold, bare wood floor. His feet cringed at the surprisingly cold surface that met them. 

Careful not to desturb the others, he swung himself out off bed. Yawning quietly, Cry stretched and flexed his tired arms. He picked up a t-shirt on the edge off his bed, and slipped it over his head, covering his bare chest. 

Cry took a glance at Mark's bunk, above his. It was vacant, and the white covers were messy. At that moment, Cry heard shuffling in the kitchen, and the almost silent padding off bare feet on the tiles.

Cry headed for the door, but then stopped to actually take in his room. It was a gently yellow, not to bright but not a sickening pastel or mustard shade. The bed covers were all white, with a generous two pillows provided on each. The door and floor were both polished oak wood. 

Cry reached for the door, and padded softly into the kitchen. Mark was in the process of pouring milk into his cereal. He looked up, when he heard the quiet click of the door closing. He greeted Cry with a smile. 

Cry looked Mark over quickly. He had a cute, baby like face, with a strong jaw line and warm, kind brown eyes. He could have the potential to be actually handsome. But Cry doubted it, somehow. He was around 5'9, or 5'10, with a slight tan tone to his skin.

At that moment, Mark's glasses were absent from his face. He was wearing a grey, wrinkled t-shirt and pyjama bottoms. 

"Hey," Mark whispered, still smiling. "How'd ya sleep?" 

"Uh, fine..." Cry replied quietly. He stiffened slightly, trying to convey that he had no interest in speaking. 

Mark somehow ignored this obvious sign of Cry's social retardedness. 

" It's Ry-" 

" My name is Cry." He snapped, slightly a lot louder than he intended. 

Mark looked slightly confused. "Uhh, where'd you get that name from?"

" A number of people, game idols and hatred of my name contributed to my nickname Cry. Please stop asking me questions." Cry replied shortly. 

Mark scowled and turned his attention back to his breakfast. 

"Well fine," he grumbled, putting the milk down. Mark sat down and dug into his breakfast. 

Sounds of life stirred in the next room. Ken had stopped his unbearable snoring, and Cry could hear footsteps. 

Time to hurry up and get ready. 

 

********

Dan's P.O.V.

Dan Howell groggily spooned his cornflakes into his mouth. Across the table, sat his best friend, Phil. Who, at that moment, was poking his toast. He showed no desire to actually pick it up and eat it, but he looked perfectly comfortable just stabbing it harshly and repetitively with his finger. 

Good old Phil. 

Dan's other roommate sat down. The other guy was still in bed. 

This lads name was Oliver. He was very cool, for an American. He seemed very shy, mainly because he still hadn't managed to have a full conversation with any of his roommates. That included the lovely Dan. I mean, what isn't approachable about dear Dan? 

Everything?

Yeah, sorry...

Dan looked down at his suddenly empty bowl. He suddenly felt strangely forlorn. He was finished his cornflakes... :(

Dan got up and rinsed out his bowl. Once he had popped it in the dishwasher, he checked his watch. It was half eight. School starts at nine. And he still hadn't sorted out his books yet. Brilliant, Dan, just brilliant. 

"Phil!" Dan said loudly. Phil jumped and swivelled to look at Dan with Beady eyes. 

Dan tapped this watch. "Time to go!"

" But I'm not finished eating..." He replied, poignantly, turning back to the untouched toast. 

"If that's the case, Phil, then you've been eating that same slice of toast for the past hour and a half, and it's still not in your tummy. Now come on." Dan snapped.

Phil stood up slowly. He walked, as if at a funeral, to the bin. With reluctance, he threw the wasted slice of bread in the bin.

" Goodbye, toast."

 

******** 

Seán's P.O.V. 

Seán stood by his locker, which already had his timetable on the inside of its door. Seán frowned at it, and searched through his books trying to fathom what books he needed. 

Suddenly, someone bumped into him. Seán almost tripped over his bag, but did a boss jump over them, just in time. He looked at the eejit who had bumped into him. 

He had sea blue eyes and perfectly combed sandy brown hair. He gaped for a second at Seán. 

"S-sorry about, I, uh.." He began. He had a strange accent. Was it Swedish? Cool!

" Ah, no, it's fine. Don't worry about it." Seán replied hastily. He grinned to show it was fine. 

The corners of the other boys mouth curled slightly.

He pointed at Seán. He looked curios.

" Are- Are you Irish?" The boy sounded quite impressed. And amused. 

Seán nodded. "Yep. Where abouts are you from?" 

"Sweden." He answered immediately. "So what's your name, Paddy, is it?" 

Seán rolled his eyes. Oh so just because your Irish, that obviously means your name is called Paddy, or Seán (in his case, it was) or if your girl it's Mary. And a drunken mess. Oh God, Seán hated stereotypes. (*sorry I had to get that rant out of the way*) 

"Actually, no, it's Seán. Thank you very much." Seán replied. "What's your name then?" 

"Felix." 

"Oh," Seán said. "Well, that's an interesting name to have..." 

Felix laughed. He pushed Seán lightly in the shoulder. 

"What class are you in, Felix?" Seán asked, over enthusiastically. 

"Eh, 5N, you?" Came the reply. 

"Aw, no way! Me too!" Seán beamed. He grinned at Felix. 

Felix picked up his books. He nodded at Seán. 

"Well, see you in class." With that he strolled off. 

Seán smiled to himself. Class. He had actually made a new friend. 

 

 

umm if you remember, Oliver, one off Dan & Phil's roommates, he's actually a YouTuber. He's really cool! Please check him out!!! Please!!!

His channel is called   
Cranbersher


End file.
